Forbidden Love
by PJKid42
Summary: A/U Beck Allen is the new boy, brother of Bumper Allen, leader of the Treblemakers. Chloe Beale is supposed to hate all the Trebles. That is what she had heard since she joined the Bella s. Yet, she knew that she liked the mysterious boy. Will they be together? What can keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N New story, way different place. I was just watching Pitch Perfect, which I obviously do not own, and I thought, 'Well, what if Beca was a guy, and him and Chloe were together.' I figured **

**A. He had to be a Treble, which results in conflicts with Aubrey.**

**B. He and Bumper should be brothers. So that Bumper won`t be as much of a jerk-off.**

**C. He and Jesse should be like brothers.**

**D. He had to LIKE Chloe. **

**And this story was born. I know they are way out of character, but hey, it is a A/U, so that is kinda a give. Hope you enjoy.**

Yay, Barden. Sarcasm intended. I don`t even want to be here, I mean, I want to mix and make my own music. Sure, I get a free education, and I heard the girls were pretty hot from my friends, who are a little older than me. And my butt-head of a bro, Bumper, goes there. As soon as I get to campus, I`m pounced by this blonde chick, who ain`t that pretty.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?"

"Um Baker, I think." She starts rambling, and I look around because I`m trying to see all the girls before Jesse does. And, speak of the devil, his car pulls up to a stop right next to me, and Jesse is singing 'Don`t You Cry No More' and playing air guitar, the doofus. I wave at him and he notices me and smiles before his car takes off and he slams back into the seat he is sitting in, which almost makes me crack up.

"And, fair warning, all the girls here have BU rape whistles, so don`t try anything funny, uh, what`d you say your name was again?"

"Uh, I`m Beck Allen."

"Well, watch yourself Beck."

"Whatever," I say as I roll my eyes and walk into the campus. I see tons of girls, and there are some guys with those little book-like things that have numbers on them, and they rate every girl that walks by them. Which, I think is really idiotic because they won`t get a date with any of those girls. As I was walkin, someone grabbed my elbow, and I spun around to face… My older bro, Bumper. "Hey."

"Hey, so what`s up my douche bag of a little brother."

I laughed, "Just scopin out some of the action man."

"Wow, you are my little brother."

"You betcha. I`m gonna give you a run for your money for biggest playa on campus."

"Ha, that`ll happen. Everyone knows I`m better than the both of you." Says a voice behind us, I just chuckle and turn around to see my best bud, Jesse Swanson.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jesse 'Swoon-worthy' Swanson, ladies gather around," I said, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. No room for your smart-ass comments right now. We gotta head to our room and then check the quad out for activities so I can get my parents off my ass. Plus, I highly doubt that you want your dad to drop by while you are there." Jesse said, for once making sense.

"Alright man, by the way, nice air guitar solo." We both laughed and said goodbye to Bumper, and walked over to our room, talking about every single hot girl we see. We both drop off our suitcases and then we walk to the quad. We see tons of booths for different things, and hear a frat house cheering for themselves, to which we make small remarks to. I see this DJ stand, but it ends up that it was for deaf, Jewish kids. Then, I saws the stand for the laughing stock of Barden, a.k.a. The Barden Bellas. I knew that they were the Treblemakers competition, but that one of the singers had barfed up a storm, as Bumper put it. I walked over because this chick walked over to me and started to flirt with me and the deaf Jewish guys.

"Hi," said a perky red-head that was standing behind the stand."

"Uh, hi. So, the Barden Bellas, huh? What is that?"

"We are an all-female a capella group. We`re the tits."

I felt like saying, 'I can see that,' but I most definetley voted against it. "Cool, I can sing a little, but I mostly DJ."

"Wow, cool. I`m Chloe, by the way. Chloe Beale, one of the head Bella`s."

"Uh, I`m Beck. Beck Allen."

Her face kinda fell when she heard my last name. "Um, do you have any relations to Bumper Allen."

"Uh, I`m guessing that is a bad thing by your tone, but yeah, I am. He is my older brother."

"Wow, you guys don`t really look alike." I guess she was right. I was most definitely taller than him, I was 6'5" while he was like 5'10". I had darker brown hair than him, and I had my color changing blue-to-green eyes with a gold ring around my pupil, while his was brown. Most people, especially our mother, said that I was way better looking, cause I had a dark tan, while he was peach.

"Yeah, I get that a lot actually."

"Um, Chloe, who is this and why the hell is he at the Bella`s stand?"

"Uh, this is Beck and he just wanted to know what we are."

"Well-" she started, but got cut off by my bro calling me over to where him and Jesse were standing.

"Yo, Beck, get your ass over here."

I waved and called over, "Comin`." I turned to Chloe, "I hope to see you around."

She nodded, "Yeah, you too."

I ran over to Bumper and Jesse, "Oh, some on guys. Am I un-allowed to talk to gorgeous girls?"

"You can flirt on your down time. You and Jesse have got to join the Treblemakers. I mean, two Allens is better than one, and you're going to get the Treblemakers when I graduate. And, of course, Jesse is joining too. So, you are going to sing 'Whip It' with me and the boys. Make them see that you are as good as your bro."

"Plus, you can impress the ginger you were just talkin to."

"Alright, I might join in on the chorus."

"Alright." Bumper turned to the Trebles and started to direct them to where they needed to stand. They started singing, and I saw that Chloe had been looking over at them. Jesse noticed to, and pushed me a little towards the boys.

"Now that you can see, how you groove with me." I winked at Chloe, "What else can I do, to get closer to you? We both are here to have the fun, so let it whip. We have the natural feeling, obviously revealing, let me be your paper man, I'd love to be your joker man. We both are here to have the fun, so let it whip." I finished off the song with Bumper and the Treblemakers, and Jesse, who had joined in on the chorus parts. I saw Chloe with her mouth open. I just smiled at her and turned to the Trebles, where my brother looked proud of me.

"I knew you were going to join in, bud. Auditions are tomorrow. I know we will see the both of you there." Me and Jesse just looked at each other, and had like a mind conversation. We turned back to Bumper and nodded our heads. "That`s my bro."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow guys. I didn`t think a lot of people would actually like this story. I mean I got:**

**Story Followers: 11**

**Reviews: 2**

**So, I wanted to update sooner. So, here is the next chapter of 'Forbidden Love' by me, PJKid42.**

Well, after me and Jesse had said yes to Bumper, he went to look at a movie booth, I think. So, I just wanted to walk around. Until, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find Chloe standing behind me. "So, all Allen's can sing, huh?"

"I guess. Like I said before, I like DJing, I`m not much of a singer."

"Well, are you going to join the Trebles?"

"I might audition. Why, is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"Well, no. I just don't think that you're, uh, going to be like the other Trebles."

I laughed, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, half the Trebles are jerks."

I jumped on defense. "They can be jerk-offs, but, once you get to know them, they are awesome guys. Believe me, I know all of them."

"Alright. Well, I got to head back to the booth. I`ll see you at auditions tomorrow."

"Alright, night Chloe." I gave her my most irresistible smile and winked, turned around, and walked away. I went back to the dorm to find Jesse, already asleep. I just rolled my eyes. I went over to my side of the room, and fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to see Jesse messing around with my laptop. "What the hell man? Why are you messing around with my laptop?"  
"I was, uh, checking out some of your mixes. They are really good man."

"Thanks, but," I snatched the headphones away from him, "Ask first. Seriously, you know that is my pet peeve."

"Sorry man, but, I`m just saying, they are awesome. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should join the radio station. I mean, we might be able to run some of your mixes."

"Huh, I`ll think about it."

"Alright man, we have to get to auditions."

I almost forgot about that, "Oh, yeah."

"I think that hot red head you had your eye on is going to be there."

"Uh, yeah, she is. She is co-leader of the Bella`s."

"Oh, a capella singer, eh? You two have a lot in common."

I grinned at him, "Shut up. We have auditions to get to."

"Yes sir, mister bossy," he said, and I lightly punched him on his arm. As soon as we got there, Jesse was called up. He began to sing 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson, which all singers apparently had to sing. I didn't know about it, so I didn't really prepare for it.

As soon as everyone got done, it was my turn. "Uh, I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

Bumper kinda chuckled, and Chloe called out, "Oh, that's ok. Sing whatever you want."

I started beat boxing the beginning to Ryan Beatty`s 'Hey L.A.'

"First time I saw you," I sang, pointing at Chloe. "I was kinda taken by surprise." I held up my hands, like in a 'I give up gesture'. "You were, sun kissed, so full of bliss, you really had me mesmerized. And now it's, something about the way you do, the way you knock me off my feet. I'm lost inside of you, and I don't think I can leave. You already had me at hello, I said hey L.A, it's really, really nice to meet ya. If it's okay I think I'll stay, cause I just wanna have some fun. Top down, just chilling on the west side, hands up, yeah, ready for a good time. Hey L.A, it's really, really nice to meet ya."

"Thank you Beck. And that was the last person. If an a-capella group liked you, they will contact you. And, if that happens, we will see you at Hood Night. Goodbye."

**LATER THAT NIGHT, JESSE AND BECK ARE TAKEN FROM THEIR ROOMS, AND HAVE BAGS OVER THEIR HEADS**

"Well, well, well, look who`s in treble," says a voice both Jesse and I know all too well. The bags are removed from their heads, and we see the familiar faces of the Treblemakers. "Welcome, the new Treblemakers, Jesse Swanson and Beck Allen. Here are your Treble jackets," he says, as we are handed burgundy colored jackets that the Trebles always wear onstage. "Now, we party at Hood Night!" All the guys around us and they whoop as we head out. We arrive at the ampi-theater, and see the BU Harmonics and the Highnotes, emphasize the 'High' in their name. It took awhile for the Bella`s to arrive, and it was obvious that half of the Trebles were drunk off their asses. I saw Chloe and walked over to her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the prettiest Barden Bella."

"And, if it isn't the only decent Treble."

"What can I say? Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh," she looked behind me, and saw that one of her friends, that blonde one that was kinda bitchy, was glaring at me. "We better not."

"Why? It`s not like I`m proposing to you."

"Well, ok. This ginger does need her jiggle juice," she said, winking and playfully grinding on me. I headed over to see Jesse, obviously drunk, walking, or more, stumbling, towards me.

"Hey man, I see you found that girl again."

"Yeah, and you are obviously drunk buddy."

"No, I`m not. Everything is just a little blurry."

"What do you want, Jesse?"

"Nothing," he said, and he stumbled away, I think to that one brunette that looks a little slutty, Stacie. I just shook my head, and grabbed two drinks and walked back to where I left Chloe, who wasn't there. I just shrugged and set down one of the drinks. But, then Chloe comes skipping over to me.

"Hi!"

She pulls on my arms so our lips are a couple of centimeters apart. "Oh!"

"I am so glad I met you," she said, smiling at me and hanging onto my arms. "I think that we are going to be really close."

I laughed, "What do you call this?"

She just gave a little flirty giggle, "Not close enough." She leaned in closer to me, and she kissed me. We kissed for a couple of seconds, before she jerked away.

"Chloe, what the hell? He is a Treble." She dragged Chloe away from me, and I just sighed. I saw Jesse walking over to me again.

"Ouch, tough break man. You two are like, destined to be together. You're a aca-guy, she`s a aca-girl, you two are going to have an aca-wedding and have aca-children. Its inevitable."

"I`m pretty sure that the booze is talking right now, man."

"You are probably right, but hey, Stacey doesn't have a problem with it."

"Then go over to her." He nodded and walked away, while I headed back to our dorm room and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Second update today! Just cause I wanted to.**

As soon as I woke up, I heard Jesse throwing up in our bathroom, and I started cracking up.I just shook my head, and headed to the radio station. I walked in, and I saw the one person I`m not sure if I am happy to see or sad to see. I saw Chloe. "Hey," I said, obviously startling her.

"Oh, hi! I didn't know you worked here. So, how did you like Hood Night?"

"It was most definitely interesting," I said, smiling at her.

"How so?"

"Well, someone kissed me, and then got jerked away by her friend and was read the riot act."

"Wow, sounds like that person was drunk."

I laughed, "So someone has to be drunk to kiss me?"

She looked embarrassed, "Um, no! That`s not what I meant."

"I know."

"So, are the boys ready for the Riff-Off tonight?"

"What`s the Riff-Off?"

**THE RIFF-OFF**

As soon as that Justin guy got there, we started the Riff-Off. The first category was Ladies Of The 80`s

**Bumper along with The Treblemakers: Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey, hey Mickey. Oh Mickey you're so fine….**

**BU Harmonics: You`re so fine, and your mind. I`ll be yours, til the end of time. Cause you made me feel, yeah you made me feel, so shiny and new. Like a virgin, like a virgin. Touched for the very first time, touched for the first time. Like….**

**Aubrey along with The Bellas: Like the one in me, that's ok, let`s see how you do it. Put up your Dukes, let's get down to it! Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot, fire away….**

**Highnotes: (Vocalizes) It must have been love. But it's over now. But it's over right now.**

"The negative side effects of medical marijuana, folks. You are," everyone joined in and made the hand motions, "Cut off!"

"The next category is Songs That Glee Ruined." **(A/N I want the Trebles to win, so I paused the movie and looked at the wheel, and saw that this was one of the categories. I actually am very fond of glee.)**

I smiled cause I knew I was in my element. But, Chloe sang first. "Jesse is a friend, yeah I know he`s been a good friend of mine. But lately something's changed that ain`t hard to define, Jesse`s got himself a girl and I…."

I cut her off. "I wanna die. It`s not unusual to go out at anytime, but when I…."

Chloe cut me off, "I know what you are, what you are baby…."

I cut her off, "Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby…."

She cut me off again, "Baby, cause you…."

I cut her off again, "You can say, nothing you can do. There`s no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on, cause you know we`ll make it through. So far away, I….

She cut me off again, "I see you blowing me a kiss, it…."

I cut her off, "It don`t seem same since cosmic light, Came into my life, I…."

She cut me off and motioned me to step up to her. "I was feeling done in, couldn't win, I'd only ever kissed before," she sang getting close to my lips.

Aubrey knew what she was singing, so she sang, "You mean she?"  
And Stacie sang, "Uh huh," while nodding.

Chloe then continued to sing, "I thought there's no use getting, into heavy sweating, it only leads to trouble, and bad fretting." She started grinding on me a little bit. "Now…."

I knew she wasn`t expecting it, but I cut her off. "Now, there`s nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside, I`m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you…."

She cut me off, "You are baby."

Justin cut her off, "Sorry, but you already used that song. You are," everyone but ma and the Bellas said, "Cut off!"

"The Trebles win the Riff-Off!" All of the Trebles were cheering and surrounding me.

As soon as Bumper got the microphone, he gave it to me, "I know we couldn't have done it without my lil bro right here." The rest of the guys whopped and smiled at me.

"Thanks guys."

"Party back at the house," Bumper announced, and everyone started heading out. "Yo, Beck, you comin man?"

"Uh, yeah. Just give me a minute." He nodded, and I noticed Chloe standing away from the rest of the group. "Hey, that was a great job you did."

"You too. I never thought a straight guy watches glee. Unless there is something you're not telling me."

I laughed, "Uh, I`m straight. If I wasn't, I wouldn't like this really cute, female red head."

"Oh, do I know her? Does she go to Barden?"

"Are you sure you`re not a blonde?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh! I-"

She got cut off by, who else, Aubrey. "Chloe, get over here!"

"I, uh, have to go. Bye!"

"Bye." I said as she walked away. I went back to the party, and just hung out for a while. I left a pretty soon after I got there.

**And the songs were:**

**Jesse`s Girl**

**It`s Not Unusual**

**Womanizer**

**Baby**

**You Keep Me Hanging On**

**Keep Holding On**

**Crush**

**Whatever Happened To Saturday Night?**

**Touch A Touch A Touch Me**

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

**And Womanizer again.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow, again! Never would I have thought that anyone was going to read this story. It was just a fun little thing to do. But, it is awesome that you guys like it. I`m not sure how long I am going to carry this story out, but I`m not ending it anytime soon. Alright, on with the story.**

After I left the party, I needed time to think. What was Chloe going to say before Aubrey called her over? Was she going to say she liked me back? Or was she just going to flat-out reject me? I was thinking for awhile, and my legs carried me to where it all unfolded-The drained pool. I knew that I had to get something out. So, why not sing?

(Song 2 You from Victorious. **Beck**, _Someone, _Both)

I spoke the first line, "This is called, a Song 2 You."

**Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah-ah**

**I don't wear designer clothes,  
I don't go to the finest schools,  
But, I know,** I ain't no fool baby. I turned around to hear the familiar voice from behind me. Chloe was standing there, egging me on, and singing Victoria's part.  
**I may not be a star, **I said, putting my hands where sunglasses would be on my head.**  
I'm not driving the sickest car, **I said, pretending to drive.**  
But, I know,** I sang, pointing to my head like I had an idea. I can make you happy baby. I winked and smiled at her, wondering why she was out here at this time of night.  
I don't know what you been used to,  
Never been with a girl like you.  
But, I can give you a love that's true to,  
Your heart, not material things.  
  
I'll give you my song,  
These words to you.  
Sing you what I feel,  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world,  
Can't give it to you girl.  
But all that I can do, **(All that I can do.)**  
Is give this song to you.  
_  
_  
**Yeah I know that you are blessed, **I pointed to the sky and smiled at her.**  
But there's something you're missing yet,  
**_Your own melody..._ **oh baby.**  
As I strum my guitar,  
You should know what you are to me,  
**My everything ... yeah.  
**I don't know what you been used to,  
Never been with a girl like you.  
But, I can give you a love that's true to,  
Your heart, not material **things.**

_I'll give you my song,  
These words to you.  
Sing you what I feel,  
My soul is true._ **(My soul is true.)**  
_I don't have the world,  
Can't give it to you girl. _**(Can't give it to you, girl.)**_  
But all that I can do _**(All that I can do.)**_  
Is give this song to you._

**I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby, **_(Give  
this song to you.)  
_**What I can't say, I`ll sing it.** _(Give this song to you.)  
_**Every word, Every verse,  
I'll be there baby. ** I sang, holding my hand over my heart.**  
Oh, Oooh, Oooooh,** _(Give this song to you.)_  
**I'll give my song, these words to you, baby, baby,  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.  
**  
_I'll give you my song, _**(My song.)**_  
These words to you. _**(Yeah, yeah, yeah.)  
**_Sing you what I feel, _**(Sing what I feel is true.)**_  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world,_ **(I,I don't have the world.)**  
_Can't give it to you girl,_ **(Can't give it to you.)**  
_But all that I can do._** (All that I can do.)**

_I'll give you my song, _**(Song.)**_  
These words to you. _**(Words.)**_  
Sing you what I feel, _**(Girl.)**_  
My soul is true. _**(Soul.)**_  
I don't have the world, _**(Noooooooooooooooooooo.)  
**_Can't give it to you girl, _**(Oh, oh, oh.)**_  
But all that I can do._ **(All that I can do.) **We inched closer together.  
**Is give this song to you, **She wraps her arms around my neck.**  
Yeah. **We both lean in, but before our lips can touch, I wake up.

"Morning," I heard Jesse say, and I saw him sitting on his bed.

"Hey, morning," I said, smiling at him.

"I want to tell you something," he says, with a weak smile.

"Alright, what`s up?"

He takes a breath, "I think I, uh, like Aubrey."

My mouth dropped open, "You're kidding me, right? She hates all Trebles!"

"Oh, come on. You are head over heels for that ginger-"

I cut him off, "Her name is Chloe."

"Alright, you are head over heels falling for Chloe. And don`t try to deny it. We both know it's true. I mean, you were just singing on your sleep, and I think I heard you say her name."

I hold my hands up in surrender. "I might like her, but it's probably only just a crush." I had an idea. "We need to go see Bumper! I have a song idea." He nodded and we got up.

**THEIR FIRST COMPETITION**

I was REALLY nervous. Bumper told me I had to song lead because I came up with the song idea. Chloe ran over to me, smiling. "Good luck today."

I was nervous, and Jesse was giving me his signature smirk with the eyebrow. "Uh, thanks. You too." I heard the Trebles name over the loud speaker. "Uh, I g-gotta go up. Bye!" I waved awkwardly and ran up with the rest of the Trebles.

(Crush by David Archuletta. **Beck **_**Beck and Jesse**__Trebles _All)

**I hung up the phone tonight, **Me and the rest of the guys pretend we are hanging up hand phones.

**Something happened for the first time, **

**Deep inside it was a rush,** what a rush I hold my chest like I`m feeling something and I run my fingers through my hair.  
_ 'Cause the possibility_,

**That you would ever feel the same way, **

**About me, is just too much,** just too much. I pretend to hide my face in my shoulder.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_ We all fake run like Justin Bieber does.

**All I ever think about is you, **I motion to my head and then point at Chloe, seeing her watching only me.

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, 

_**And I just got to know.**_  
Do you ever think when you're all alone, I motion to me and her

All that we can be, where this thing can go? 

Am I crazy or falling in love? I point at my head with one hand and circle my other around my ear.

Is it really just another crush?  


**Do you catch a breath, **I breathe in and hold it. _when I look at you? _

_**Are you holding back,**_ I hold my hands in a 'I give up gesture' and hold it. _like the way I do? _

'**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, **

_But_ _I know_ _**this crush**_ **ain't going away-ay-ay, **

**Going away-ay-ay.****  
**** Has it ever crossed your mind, **

_**When we're hanging,**_** spending time girl? **

**That** we`re just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_,

'**Cause I believe that we can make this into**,

_**Something that will last, last forever, **_**forever! **I hold the note and point to the ceiling_**  
**_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_ We all fake run like Justin Bieber does.

**All I ever think about is you, **I motion to my head and then point at Chloe, seeing her watching only me.

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, 

_**And I just got to know.**_  
Do you ever think when you're all alone, I motion to me and her

All that we can be, where this thing can go? 

Am I crazy or falling in love? I point at my head with one hand and circle my other around my ear.

Is it really just another crush?  


**Do you catch a breath, **I breathe in and hold it. _when I look at you? _

_**Are you holding back,**_ I hold my hands in a 'I give up gesture' and hold it. _like the way I do? _

'**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, **

_But_ _I know_ _**this crush**_ **ain't going away-ay-ay, **

_**But I know this crush **_ain't going away-ay-ay,

**Going away-ay-ay.**  
_Why do I keep running from the truth?_ **(Why do I keep runnin?)**

_All I ever think about is you, _**(All I ever think about!)**

_You got me hypnotized _(**Hypnotized)**_, so mesmerized, _**(Mesmerized!)**

_And_ I jump in. I just got to **know!** I hold the note while they start singing, holding a finger to my head like I have an idea. I then start walking over to the Bella`s, through the middle isle.  
_Do you ever think _**(Ever think!) **_when you're all alone, _**(All alone!) **I walk over to Chloe.

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_** (Goooooo) **I motions towards us, a pleading look in my eyes.

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_ (**Crazy?) **I hold up my arms like 'I don't know, looking right at Chloe.

_Is it really just another crush?_ **(Another cruuuuuuush?) **I ask, tilting my head to the side. I could see her eyes go wide, like she was just realizing I was singing to her. She blushed and looked away._  
__ Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_ **(Yeah, yeah.) **I motion to myself thenI walk back to the stage, standing with the guys, my back facing the audience while everyone else was facing the audience.

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, _**(Nooooooo!) **Some of the guys started to moon walk away from me.

_But I know this crush ain't going _away-ay-ay,

**This crush ain't,**_ going away-ay-ay.__  
_ **Going away,**

**(**_Going away-ay-ay) _The guys start walking off the stage while I keep singing the end. **When you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go? **I drop to the floor and hold me head, running my fingers through my hair.

_(Going away-ay-ay) _**Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back?**I get up and look at the audience, looking upset and disappointed. I wave to the audience and run off stage.

"That was awesome!" Bumper yelled, hugging me. Jesse joined in, and soon all the guys dog piled on me. We watched the Bella`s performance, but Chloe looked unfocused. I think it has something to do with me.

**A/N End of chapter! I`ll update soon, because I haven't done it in awhile.**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked for Chloe after we were done with the competition. The Trebles had won with the Bellas in second. But I wanted to see if she was ok. She just didn`t look like her usual peppy self while the Bellas were performing. I finally saw her and walked over to her. "Chlo?" She spun around and blushed, looking down. "Uh are you ok?"

"Sorry Beck. I gotta go." She told me, walking away. I saw Jesse run over.

"You ok?" I nodded, knowing that he doesn't believe me. "No you're not. You just confessed your feelings in front of a whole lot of people and she just walked away from you."

"Damn you for knowing me so well." I said to him, half-heartedly.

"Yeah. So come on. Let's get back to Barden and make a strategy for getting you your girl."

"Yeah that`s gonna happen." I told him as we got on the bus.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Get your lazy ass up." I heard Jesse say as I opened my eyes, seeing him in black shorts and a light blue tank top.

"You were serious about us working out?" I asked him, groaning.

"Yeah. Let's get some more muscles on that scrawny ass!" He joked, throwing me black shorts and a dark red tank top.

"Uh, I have abs." I pointed out, taking off my shirt and pulling the tank over my head.

"Yeah yeah well you have no arms."

"Whatever let's go!" I said as I slipped my shoes on. We walked out or room and to the quad.

"Hey who do you think would win if we raced to the gym?" Jesse asked, smirking.

"Let's see. On your mark," I said, as we both got into runners positions. We had both ran track in high school together, and I was a better runner if I say so myself. "Set, GO!" I yelled as we both started running at the same time. I saw a flash of blonde and stopped, but Jesse unfortunately didn't. He accidentally plowed into, who else? Aubrey Postin. Luckily he landed on bottom.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" He asked, looking up at her and into her eyes. She looked right back into his and seemed to not know who he was for a moment.

"Um yeah I`m fine." She told him, then shook her head a little as her tome changed. "Watch where you're going Treble!" She said as she stood up, flipping her hair and walking away. I walked over to see him having a dazed look on his face.

"Uh, Jess?" I said, clapping my hands in front of his face, as he zoned back in. "You ok bro?" I asked, helping him up.

"Uh, yeah." He said, blushing.

"Come on. Gym time!" I said, as we walked the rest of the way. We got in there and I immediately saw, who else? Chloe freaking Beale. I turned around almost instantly, but sadly Jesse caught my shoulders.

"You get your ass on that weight bench, you lift, and you ignore her. Do I make myself clear?" He had so much force in his voice that I just nodded and plugged in my iPod, walking over to the weight bench and laying down. I put my hands on the bar and started lifting, until I heard someone faintly say my name. I pushed up on the bar, putting it back and sitting up, seeing Chloe. I took out one of my earbuds.

"Hey Chlo." I said, faking a smile.

"Uh, Beck, about what happened yesterday."

"You mean, the song, right?" She nodded, so yeah I panicked a little. "It was just a song. No biggie right?" I said, standing up.

"Beck I-,"

"It was nothing. Believe me. I have to go. Treble practice." I walked over to Jesse and motioned for him to follow me. We just walked out of there and right back to our dorm room.


End file.
